


I Volleyball Hot Beaches

by isweartocoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Kenma, Deaf Character, Deaf Hinata, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Hinata, Updated tags for later chapters lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi wants a boyfriend and ends up getting two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutieyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/gifts).



> I NEED MORE KENHINAGUCHI SO WHAT DO I DO I WRITE IT
> 
> The shirt mentioned in this fic is [this](http://pics.ae.com/is/image/aeo/1161_3048_020_of?fit=crop&wid=450&hei=504&qlt=50,0) [one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4b/7f/6a/4b7f6a7a03b6fdfb78bb456c87770137.jpg)

Tadashi checks his watch for the sixteenth time since starting his shift. He isn't keeping track of the amount of watch-checks necessarily, but since he arrived at 8:45, his eyes have wandered to his wrist every ten or so minutes. This is a terribly mundane job, a department store of an unpopular mall. The only thing he has to look forward to is meeting Tsukki for lunch when he gets off of work. They always meet for lunch on Wednesdays and Sundays.

But this wasn't the most ordinary Wednesday. Tadashi had made his mind up the day before yesterday. He was going to lay out his feelings for Kei at their usual restaurant.

His watch, being far more interesting than the empty sales floor, informs him that he still has two hours left of his shift. Since it isn't busy at all, that means his manager will totally chew him out if he doesn't greet every single customer. Something about conversion, something about wasting opportunities. He hates being stationed up front. Not only is getting information about 'What can I help you find?' eerily similar to pulling teeth, he has to gently force the current promotions down the customers' throats. Even if he gets snipped. Even if they don't speak his first and only language. It's frustrating, to say the absolute least.

The store seems a little too warm for him right now. He considers taking off his sweatshirt, but then his customers ( _what customers?_ ) might see. Yeah, he could probably make some bullshit excuse about being an athlete. Shaving your underarms is actually a very normal thing, he could reason, due to the amount of sweat and the uniform shirts... And usually at that point, they'd cut him off. Despite it being logical, he still gets stares. And don't get him started on his nail polish. For fuck's sake, it's dark blue; what's unmanly about dark blue? It's a good thing he doesn't wear skirts to work.

He hears a noise from the other side of the store, halting his vague train of thought. A customer? Yeah, there was definitely another body over there. Great, just what he needs.

_I shouldn't go over there,_ he whines to himself. They're honestly just going to walk out of the store without buying anything, driving down conversion; or buy one item, and have him get yelled at because UPT sucks. On top of that, he has to talk up the store credit card. Nobody wants that card; who buys clothes often enough that they need a credit card with a department store that sells their own brand of suntan lotion and selfie sticks? Nobody, especially not a ripe young soul barely older than himself. Perhaps, if he's lucky, they're under 18 and thus will be saved from having to make Tadashi trudge through that terrible sales pitch.

"Hi, how are you today?" he shouts from across the store. There's this game he likes to play to see how long he can engage customers without approaching them. Obviously, these six pairs of jeans need refolding before any customer gets serviced, he reasons to himself.

They turn and offer a wave before directing their attention back to the table of T-shirts. They have long blond hair with very dark, very visible roots and sharp, yet uninterested eyes. From across the store, it was difficult to discern if they were male or female, though, he's been working hard not to assume gender by appearance or anything else lately. Okay, so they aren't going to completely ignore him. That's a good sign. He folds as slowly as he can and sizes the jeans back into their proper spots in the wall. From over here, he can see them pondering the shirt they're holding by the absolute corners. He can't avoid the customer forever, so he sucks in a breath and inches toward them.

Standing behind a mannequin, Tadashi checks his watch again. It's been twelve minutes since he last checked his watch. Properly greeting a customer head-on is terrifying, so he pretends something has to be adjusted on the wardrober next to the table. "What brings you in today?" he offers casually. Perfect. Seamless.

"Just looking," the patron says. It's the standard answer, and now Tadashi has to gather up some courage to rip a more detailed answer out of them when they continue with, "Actually, what kind of sale are you having on tank-tops right now?"

He almost sighs audibly. Thank goodness, something he can work with. "Uhh, well." _Do better, Tadashi!_ "Tanktops, T-shirts, and shorts are all mix-and-match buy-one-get-one half off! So you could in essence get an entire outfit for half price." For good measure, he tacks on his most earnest smile, which has been reported to work wonders for saving his stuttering ass.

The person nods and gives the employee a once-over. They appear to be calculating something, but it isn't obvious what that may be.

"Well, uh, if you need assistance, please let me know!" The sentence was poorly executed, and the fact that he delivered it while backing away probably didn't help his case much. His stomach flips at the thought of how badly he ruined that interaction.

The vague memory of his manager pops into his head. "Chikara, where'd you go?" he says into the microphone of his headset. _Wow_ , his mouth is dry.

The earpiece crackles as the man in question responds. "I went into the stockroom to find some B.O.S.S. orders. Is it busy? Do you need me?"

_Yes, I need you,_ he desperately wants to say. _I need you to take over with this customer for me so I don't vomit on their shoes. I need you to get the credit card out of this so that we can reach the goal for the week_. But he swallows, albeit thickly, and shoots back a, "No, I'm good."

He hears footsteps behind him, and the customer is fussing over the shirts they have in their hands. "Ah, I can-" He clears his throat with a short cough. "I can go start a fitting room for you, if you wanted to continue looking around." No, wait, he can't do that while Chikara is in the back. Somebody has to be out on the sales floor at all times. Fuck, why did he say that?

"Actually, these aren't for me. Somebody is supposed to be meeting me." Tadashi pretends not to hear the annoyed, ' _if he ever gets his short ass up here_.'

That made this a little easier. "I see! Would you like me to set them at the register then?" The person just blinked. A fierce, unwavering line of vision, making the Yamaguchi boy feel vulnerable despite being taller. Like a cat stalking a helpless baby bird. He squirms under the scrutinizing glare, unsure of how to follow up with his last statement. "To, um, to get them out of your hands. So you don't have to hold them. I-if you don't want me to-"

"Yeah," is the response. "Sure, that's fine. Name's 'Kenma.'" They hand over the items. "For the hold-card, right?" Clearly this person has shopped here at least once before if they automatically knew to provide their name for the hold-card. That means they were intentionally trying to make him fidget! Not that Tadashi could call them out on it; he can't say rude things to customers. The only thing he could do was nod and do exactly as he'd suggested, but he certainly didn't miss the mumbled, "Nice nails."

To make it easier on himself, he took the hangers off of the items before folding them carelessly and setting them next to his register. He then decided since there was literally nobody else on the floor, he'd refold the items a little less carelessly. And he placed the cherry on top, the hold card. A thick, serif font read STILL SHOPPING, and had an empty space at the bottom for a name to be scrawled in dry-erase marker. 'Kenma,' this one read, with remnants of names of customers' past.

The top shirt didn't escape his attention. This person had picked out one of the brand-new tanktops set out during floorset last week. It was a stupid shirt, in all honesty. Light gray with light blue edging. Tadashi thinks it was _supposed_ to say, 'I Heart Hot Beaches,' but a volleyball sat in the heart's stead. It was just another one of those pretentious douchebag items. If you didn't play volleyball, you'd probably be found buying the boxers with the pineapples and a beanie that says F❄ SNOW in the same purchase.

Perhaps the stranger did play volleyball. That'd give them something to talk about while he rang Kenma up.


	2. do i have title chapters for these? should i start doing that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukki and tadashi eat a food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS UP SLUTS GUESS WHO JUST GOT OUTTA PRISON

Tadashi bounced away from the stack of clothes he was folding and headed toward the counter when he saw his relief walking through the door. Then he remembered why he was bouncing and immediately stopped. Shit, he was going to see Tsukki for lunch, that meant... His coworker waved when she saw Tadashi, and he could only manage a meek smile.

"Hi there Yamaguchi," she cooed as she punched herself in. "How are you today?"

"Well," he said, a little drawn out and breathy. Yachi was always kind to him, so perhaps she could ease his nerves a little. "I had an interesting run-in with a customer today. They came into the store, and started looking at clothes. And they... Talked to me." Tadashi used the same computer that Yachi just had to take himself off the time-clock. "But then they didn't try anything on. They just sort of, you know, stood around on their phone and after around 20 minutes, and bought the stuff in their hands without trying anything on! And seemed pretty pissed about it, too!"

Yachi covered her mouth and giggled. "Yeah, that's pretty weird. But hey, as long as we made a sale, right?"

All Tadashi could do was shrug. "I mean, I guess, but I still don't understand our customer base. I always thought these were clothes for, uh, not weird people."

"Preppy kids?" she filled in helpfully.

"Pretty much! And I admit our managers have some preppiness to them, but not total snobs."

"Dunno what to tell you, man. You're still newer; I think you're just overthinking things."

He took his headset off and started toward the employee room. "Maybe I am." He was, definitely, and he knew it, but this wasn't the only thing that he was overthinking. He'd agreed with himself that it was time to stop beating around the bush with Tsukki and opened up about his feelings. The overthinking was like a glass of water tipped on its side, spreading an uncontrollable gush of incoherent thought on the table of his brain. Suddenly everything was jumbled into a sopping mess and to pick anything up would allow it to crumple in his hands. Should he be scared that his best friend might be disgusted with him for developing feelings, or should he just not consider that yet- an impossibility until proven possible. And the water spreading further into school and this job and a potential second job and even his hobbies. _No!_ , he thought, _not at work, at least get outside_. Grabbing his jacket and backpack from the small locker he was assigned, he walked out and passed Yachi. "Hey, um..."

She hummed, indicating she was listening but still engrossed in her task fiddling with the mannequin.

"Can I get a vague good-luck?"

Yachi turned her head to him and smiled. "On the condition that you tell me how whatever it is goes when I see you next!"

Tadashi scratched at the back of his head. "Hah, sure, okay."

She stepped away from the mannequin and whirled her whole self in a rather extravagant flare to grab his wrists and shake them. "Good luck, Yama, best of luck even! You're gonna do great!!" Yachi had this way of making him shy no matter what she did. Tadashi found himself smiling with a blush and wishing, not for the first time, that Yachi wasn't a lesbian. She giggled at him and patted his cheek. "Now go, go do what you were going to do."

"I am," he whispered.

"Louder!"

"I am!" he said no more confidently, but a little more boisterously.

"Good! Talk to you soon!" And she shoved him out of the store.

\----------

He ended up being about ten minutes late meeting Tsukki at their usual spot outside the restaurant. Tsukki had his headphones on and was lightly bobbing his head to music Tadashi could hear as he approached. Loud, bass-y stuff? Usually, Tsukki only listened to that when he was nervous, or maybe he was using it as an outlet for his frustration at Tadashi being late as usual; it was hard to tell at the moment. He stepped in his friend's line of view to silently alert his presence. When Tsukki looked up from his phone, Tadashi grinned.

"Sorry for being late, Tsukki."

Tsukki rolled his eyes. "Tch. To be expected by now. I'm starting to think you just like making me sit on this hard bench."

Tadashi snickered and walked to the restaurant door to hold it open. "If that were the case, I'd keep you here longer than 10 minutes."

"Like that time you left me out here for 45 minutes and I barely had time to eat before my next class?"

"It's not my fault you forgot I was out of town that day! Should I just text you my whereabouts every time we're not together?"

"Tch."

He followed behind Tsukki with another stifled laugh, which caused a side-eye and a raised eyebrow. Laughing to tongue-clicking had just become a default reaction by now, as Tsukki had almost no other way of indicating he had no response, and most of the time he did it without realizing he was doing. "So your day's been good? How'd that essay end up?"

"Professor hasn't given them back yet," he said as he took a seat at their regular table and waved over the waiter. "I think she's giving them back tomorrow."

Tadashi could detect a hint of a hesitation in his voice; could that be what he's so worried over? "I'm sure you did great! You stayed up until, like, three am editing it. If she doesn't give you a good grade, I'm personally going to kick her ass."

"You?" Tsukki huffed a small laugh. "Okay, I'll believe that."

"Tsukishima Kei, is that _sass_ I hear in your voice??"

The waiter finally popped over with two glasses of water and a pad of paper. "Great to see you two again! Did I hear something about sass?"

"Yeah, Tsukki here is stretching his facetious muscles."

The waiter laughed and handed over two straws for their waters. "What can I get you today, boys?"

Tsukki didn't even bother looking through the menu, just handing it over and mumbling the word 'usual.' Tadashi gave a little more thought to it, handing the menu away with, "Green tea, and a Caesar Chicken Wrap, please." The waiter smiled politely and jazzed his way back to the kitchen. "He seems a little more peppy than normal."

Tsukki just hummed.

The silence between them dropped like a hard wind, sweeping Tadashi's false sense of confidence to behind him. Fuck, something was wrong with Tsukki. Now he definitely couldn't confess until Tsukki brought it up, because Tsukki certainly wasn't going to share when pried. He occupied himself with sipping his ice water and twisting the straw paper between his fingers. "Hey," he tried. "They replaced the placemats finally. Thank God, I wasn't sure if I could handle setting my elbows on-"

"Yamaguchi."

Tadashi gulped. "Yeah Tsukki?"

"I have to..."

Tadashi nodded wordlessly so Tsukki would continue.

"So I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think you would be the person to understand me the most." Another nod. "I've discovered something about myself."

Could this be it? Was Tsukki actually confessing to him now? This could be bad, if Tsukki found out that Tadashi was planning to confess but was too chicken to do it first, to make Tsukki do it for him. That would actually be a worst-case scenario. But then, shouting it just as Tsukki was trying to say it would be bad, too, like he was trying to compensate for being scared to do it before.

"I'm aromantic."

Would it just be more polite to not mention that he was harboring feelings at all and let- wait. He blinked. "What?"

Tsukki hid his face in his water glass. "It means I'm not romantically attracted to anybody. I don't want a romantic partner."

"Oh!" Tadashi exclaimed, a little airily. There was a strain there that he hoped wouldn't come out, so he had to add something else before it would be processed wrong. "That's... neat! Could you give me a little more detail about it, I haven't heard of it before. How did you find this out?"

For the first time that day, Tsukki looked him in the eye and the apprehension from his face faded away. "Oh. I mean, I've always felt this way, I just didn't have a word for it. The thought of dating anybody and holding their hand and all didn't make me excited like other kids. I've been thinking this over for a few weeks and I wasn't sure how you'd react to it. I was expecting you to think it was silly or something."

Heartbreaking, yes, but not silly. Tadashi had to bite the inside of his cheek before speaking. "You can't be both silly and sassy today, Tsukki, you'd burst into flames!"

Tsukki responded to that by throwing his balled-up straw paper in Tadashi's direction.

"But seriously," he said with a false grin. "That's super rad. And you're my best friend, I want you to be happy. Want that more than anything."

"How endearing." Tsukki muttered, though Tadashi had been his friend long enough to see the relief in his face. He wanted Tsukki happy more than anything, and as they ate their food together, Tadashi had to chew slowly to keep from choking himself up thinking _even if that doesn't include me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so uh how longs it been since chapter one lmfao  
> im legit not even gonna fucking reread the chapter already posted and just write this and whatever gets posted is the new canon of the story. will eventually go abck and rewrite chapter 1  
> very important note: im not saying being aro is unfortunate, im writing this as tadashi getting his heart broken over not being able 2 date tsukki specifically so dont read too much into that part ok  
> this chapter isnt meant 2 b good this chapter is meant 2 be posted bcuz its gotten way more attention than i originally thought it would yells  
> anyways like comment and subscribe to punch me in the face. will update whenever tf i get inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T MEAN TO POST IT BUT IT WAS GONNA BE DELETED IN FOUR MINUTES IF I DIDN'T OKAY.  
> That being said, now that it's up, expect it to be made longer and have more chapters.
> 
> Critiques are lovely and appreciated, bring 'em ON.


End file.
